simpsons_2013fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lisa Simpson
Lisa Marie Simpson, a veces llamada Liz por su hermano Bart, es un personaje principal de la serie de televisión animada Los Simpson. Es la hija mediana de Homer y Marge Simpson, y la hermana de Bart y Maggie. Goza de notable protagonismo y complejidad en la serie aunque es uno de los personajes principales menos popular. Lisa fue creada por el caricaturista Matt Groening y debutó en la televisión el 19 de abril de 1987, en el cortometraje de dibujos animados titulado Good Night del programa de variedades El show de Tracey Ullman. Yeardley Smith presta su voz para Lisa, y otros personajes relacionados ocasionales, en la versión original. En la versión española, Lisa es doblada por Isacha Mengibar, y en la versión hispanoamericana por Patricia Acevedo y Alexia Solís. Lisa Simpson representa la incansable activista frustrada, ha servido como estandarte para causas ecológicas, también una defensora de causas feministas es el vehículo para proyectar la serie hacia nuevas ideologías y religiones orientales y es considerada como el "centro ético y moral de la familia Simpson". Papel en Los Simpson Lisa Simpson desempeña el papel del miembro de la familia destacado, con un gran futuro por delante del que apenas se aprovecha su potencial intelectual. Representa la niñita de ocho años superdotada, activista, idealista, responsable y frustrada; cuyas ganas de hacerse mayor y querer ser tratada como una persona adulta chocan constantemente con su edad y crecimiento. Sus dos roles principales en la serie consisten en plantear los problemas típicos que conlleva la convivencia de dos hermanos de diferente sexo con apenas dos años de diferencia y en cuestionar constantemente los valores del mundo adulto a través de un prisma infantil excesivamente crítico e ingenuo. Los guionistas de la serie aprovechan la presencia de este personaje no sólo para desarrollar capítulos con tramas de contenido ecologista e idealista, pero también para denunciar el trato humano hacia la naturaleza y criticar las inconsistencias o injusticias de las ideologías y religiones occidentales. Como elemento excesivamente racional de la serie, a veces Lisa parece consciente del soporte ficticio en el que transcurre parte de la vida de los Simpson. Estos recursos los usan los guionistas como fuente de humor y para hacer guiños a los fanáticos más críticos y exigentes, pero normalmente suelen ser salvados de alguna manera integrándolos con comentarios ingeniosos sobre la misma realidad ficticia. Lisa es la más reacia a pronunciar coletillas, ya que lo considera como un ardid publicitario o comercial, cosa de las que está en contra debido a su ideología anticapitalista. thumb|Lisa a los tres años de edad vista en el capítulo "Lisa's Sax". Biografía El que Marge se quedara embarazada de Lisa supuso para ella y Homer que se mudaran de un piso a una casa de dos plantas en medio de una urbanización. Esto provocó que el matrimonio tuviera que mantener a sus dos hijos con un presupuesto bastante ajustado. Por ello, aunque Lisa de bebé mostró cualidades de superdotada, se tuvo que conformar con aprender a tocar el saxofón a una temprana edad para dar salida a su desarrollo intelectual. De todas maneras, el desastroso comportamiento de Bart hizo que sus padres le prestaran más atención a él que a ella, teniendo que desarrollar forzadamente una autosuficiencia con apenas un año de vida. En cualquier caso, la primera palabra de Lisa fue el nombre de su hermano y a raíz de esto Bart se mostró muy protector con ella, con esporádicas muestras de cariño. Lisa es, en el tiempo actual de la serie, una sobresaliente estudiante de primaria por eso es una de las mejores. Le encanta leer, escribir sus pensamientos más profundos en un diario y realizar tareas escolares y edificantes. También utiliza su tiempo libre para realizar actividades de voluntariado y obras sociales, en las cuales suele involucrar a sus familiares más cercanos. Los fines de semana los dedica a hacer salidas con su familia y, cuando le toca elegir qué tipo de actividad realizar, siempre suele ser de naturaleza intelectual o ecologista (como ir a museos, reservas o de picnic), cosa que disgusta al resto de su familia. A veces ha abdicado en favor de pasatiempos que prefieran los hombres de la familia, como una manera de conectar con ellos. Acostumbra a dedicarle mucho tiempo a su madre desinteresadamente, mientras que tiene que llamar la atención de su padre siendo pesada con él, quien acostumbra a ignorarla o a hacerle caso por obligación. thumb Personaje Lisa es lista, curiosa, ambiciosa, tiene un gran orgullo y un alto ego como se demuestra varios episodios y demuestra ser el miembro de la familia con más conocimiento intelectual, sobre todo de ámbitos académicos. Lisa valora profundamente su integridad pero es sumamente competitiva con un continuo afán de superarse. A pesar de su rebelión contra las normalidades sociales, generalmente es retratada como una niña edificante, constructiva y heroica; pero además suele pecar de vanidosa, egoísta, creída o arrogante. Aún con su intelecto, Lisa ha recibido, al igual que Bart, detenciones y castigos un gran número de veces, generalmente por su actitud rebelde y antisocial, que es capaz de avergonzar profundamente a figuras de autoridad al mostrarles los errores que cometen. A su joven edad, desarrolla una rectitud moral que cree que es apropiada para todo el mundo y la predica e inculca, no con mucho éxito entre la sociedad de escasa ética con la que convive. Por esto, es con su madre con quien mejor conecta, aunque Marge está mucho más escarmentada y resignada que Lisa debido a su edad y larga experiencia en el mundo real. A pesar de su ambición de querer madurar antes de tiempo, Lisa es una niña de ocho años. Como tal, a menudo sus ganas de jugar, holgazanear y regañar con sus hermanos o mascotas vencen su sensatez. Lisa es muy sensible, susceptible y emocional, por lo que no es raro que a veces se enfade o caiga en depresiones ante su incomprensión de la crudeza del mundo que le rodea. Como marca de sensibilidad, es una gran amante de la música y toca el saxofón tenor y en ocasiones la guitarra. En cambio, se muestra más inepta con las actividades físicas y deportivas. En su búsqueda de la conexión con la naturaleza y paz interior, Lisa se ha vuelto vegetariana, ecologista, activista y budista. Es muy enamoradiza, especialmente de los chicos que piensan como ella y, en caso contrario, los intentaría reformar cuando les encuentra algún extraño atractivo. Le obsesionan los caballos, en especial los ponys. Lisa tiene el cuerpo de una niña normal y corriente de ocho años, aunque lo ha hecho pasar por el de una deportista adolescente que no lo ha podido desarrollar del todo debido a que practica gimnasia rítmica (en un episodio se menciona que sufre de un leve sobrepeso y al final de este episodio ella revela que todavía tiene problemas con la comida). Tiene el pelo rubio distribuido en puntas alrededor de su cabeza y se ha dado a entender que sus ojos son azules. En la versión hispanoamericana, se menciona que sus ojos son grises, posiblemente por problemas de adaptación (aunque en pantalla sólo se ven dos puntos negros). Siempre lleva un vestido de una pieza naranja acabado en puntas, un distintivo collar de perlas blanco y unas chanclas también naranjas. También se le ha visto con su traje de los domingos e indumentaria variada según las exigencias de cada capítulo. Es también notable que es de menor estatura que su hermano Bart. thumb|El saxofón favorito de Lisa, el cual utiliza para tocar Jazz, su música preferida. Creación Matt Groening tuvo la idea de la familia Simpson por primera vez en la antesala de la oficina de James L. Brooks. Había sido convocado para crear una serie de cortos animados, basados en su tira cómica Life in Hell. Cuando se dio cuenta que para animar Life in Hell debía renunciar a los derechos de autor por el trabajo de toda su vida, Groening decidió crear algo diferente. En unos minutos, diseñó su visión de una familia disfuncional, y nombró a los personajes como los miembros de su propia familia, siendo Lisa el nombre de una de sus hermanas. Lisa apareció por primera vez, con el resto de la familia Simpson, el 19 de abril de 1987 en el corto Good Night, emitido en The Tracey Ullman Show. Groening diseñó los protagonistas principales con siluetas y características exclusivas, para que destacaran sobre los otros personajes de la serie. Lisa y Maggie son las únicas que tienen el pelo en puntas alrededor de la cabeza, que se proyecta directamente de la cabeza sin trazas separatorias. El vestidito de Lisa difiere al de Marge en cuanto a que acaba en puntas y su collar y pendientes de perlas son blancos en vez de rojos. Estos complementos, como en Marge, están inspirados en Vilma Picapiedra, mientras que su indumentaria recuerda a la de Pedro. En un episodio, Marge ahorra dinero, y les compra a los niños ropa de segunda mano. Lo que le compra a Lisa es una remera de Hooters. Desarrollo Lisa es probablemente el personaje más complejo y que más ha evolucionado en la serie. Inicialmente, Lisa perpetuaba el papel que había desempeñado en los cortos del Tracey Ullman Show: era una "versión femenina de Bart" y era igual de traviesa. thumb|Lisa en el capítulo "To Surveil With Love". En las primeras temporadas Lisa tenía intereses tan infantiles como los de Bart, tales como libros de cómics, hacer travesuras y jugar con la muñeca Stacy Malibú, también hacía travesuras, pero también empezaron a esbozar su personalidad sensible e inteligente con episodios como Moaning Lisa o Krusty Gets Busted. Enseguida, su inteligencia y sensibilidad se entremezclaron con sus intereses pueriles y Lisa ha ido desarrollando cierta consciencia ecológica, una fuerte mentalidad feminista y una ideología basada en éticas orientales. Su presencia en la serie intercala su vertiente infantil con la más responsable, idealista o inteligente según las exigencias de cada episodio. La última es la que ha ganado en complejidad así como se le dedican episodios en los que Lisa se enfrenta a la realidad del mundo debido a sus convicciones morales, donde las lecciones que aprende en ellos calan hondo en la mente de la niña y siguen vigentes en capítulos futuros. Doblaje Nancy Cartwright originalmente audicionó para realizar la voz de Lisa, pero pronto le dijeron que su voz sería más adecuada para Bart. Yeardley Smith se había presentado en la audición inicialmente para grabar la voz de Bart, pero la directora del casting, Bonita Pietila creyó que su voz era muy aguda, por lo que le dio el papel de Lisa. Sin embargo, para interpretar la voz, Smith sube un poco el tono de la suya. En España, el doblaje es realizado por Isacha Mengibar, mientras que en Hispanoamérica el trabajo era realizado por la mexicana Patricia Acevedo hasta la Decimosexta temporada, cuando fue sustituida por Alexia Solís. Novios Ralph Wiggum Ralph se enamora de Lisa en el Episodio I Love Lisa, luego de que ella le diera una tarjeta de Día de San Valentín porque él no tenía ninguna. En el Show Especial de Krusty, él le pregunta si es su novia y le responde que sí, y que se casaría con ella, aunque ella trataba de decirle que no sentía nada por él. En Lisa the Simpson, ella sueña con que él es su esposo y que ella es gorda y tonta. Obviamente, eso es sólo un sueño de Lisa, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Nelson Muntz Con él, Lisa tuvo su primer beso, mientras salía con él. Ella rompió con Nelson porque le mentía. En el segundo episodio de la vigésimosegunda temporada, Loan-a-Lisa, se ve que Nelson aún siente algo por ella. En otro de los nuevos episodios de esta temporada, Nelson amenaza a Dios de traer a "su Lisa" con vida de un acto de magia que ella ejecuta dentro de un contenedor de leche. En el capítulo Durmiendo con el enemigo, Nelson se da cuenta del trastorno alimenticio de Lisa a causa de la burla de Sherry y Terry, entonces les prepara una broma pesada para vengar a Lisa por lo que la hicieron pasar. En Call N for Nerder, Lisa se siente culpable por la "muerte" de Martin y con tal de no ser acusada por Nelson, le ofrece volver a ser novios, pero él la rechaza. Milhouse Van Houten Sólo es novio de Lisa en el futuro, a pesar de que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y en más de una ocasión ella ha demostrado un interés por él. En "Future-Drama", son novios desde que Milhouse la salvó de un incendio a los doce años. Cosa que el mismo provocó. En Lisa's Wedding, se revela que fueron novios hasta la adolescencia, donde Lisa rompe con él diciendo que no se va a casar nunca, aunque luego se entera de la boda de Lisa con John Parkfield. En Homer Sicissorhands, Milhouse luego de ser rechazado por Lisa de nuevo empieza a salir con Tafi lo que provoca celos de Lisa llegando a seguirlos, cuando la descubren Tafi se da cuenta de que él nunca olvidará a Lisa por lo que lo deja, Milhouse queda triste y molesto con Lisa y ella le dice que tal vez siente algo por él y lo besa. En el capítulo Holidays of Future Passed, tras pasar una etapa en la que Lisa al parecer tiene relaciones homosexuales con dos mujeres durante la universidad. Al finalizar esta etapa se casa con Milhouse teniendo con el a su primogénita de nombre Zia Aunque se casó y tuvo una hija junto a Milhouse, en una visión del futuro se ve que Lisa es Presidenta de los Estados unidos y Milhouse tratando de reconquistarla, lo que puede indicar que se ha divorciado de él. thumb John Parkfield Una adivina le cuenta a Lisa que lo conocerá en el futuro. Rompe con él por no haber apreciado a su familia, y tratar de alejarla de ella. Al final de la historia, la adivina le menciona a Lisa que le gusta contar historias de relaciones neuróticas que terminan mal. Realmente pudo haber sido sólo un invento de la adivina. Jesse Grass No era realmente su novio, solamente Lisa se enamora de él luego de conocerlo en una marcha contra la matanza de vacas. Él le regala su "mechón de pelo favorito" según Lisa. Luego lo encarcelaron por haber destruido varios edificios con el tronco de una secuoya gigante. Thelonius Lisa se enamora de él en el episodio Trilogy of Error. Él estudia en la West Springfield Elementary School. Lisa es dejada en esa escuela por Krusty por error, conoce a Thelonius en uno de los corredores al darse cuenta de que está en la escuela equivocada y salen al patio donde dan vueltas durante horas. Lisa se percata de que ya es tarde y le menciona a Thelonius que debe irse pero de hacerlo ya no lo volvería a ver, es entonces que Thelonius le dice a Lisa que se vaya para que aprueben su proyecto de ciencias, ya que de no hacerlo, no sería la Lisa de la que se enamoró. Desde entonces, no se le ha vuelto a ver a Thelonius en la serie. Luke Stetson Lisa se enamora de él en "Dude, Where's My Ranch?". Él se enfada con ella por haber hecho que su hermana Clara, quien Lisa creyó que era su novia, se perdiera y quedara atrapada en un río, Lisa termina con el corazón roto. Colin Aparece en "Los Simpson: la película". Es irlandés, toca varios instrumentos, y como Lisa, trata de proteger el medio ambiente. Tiene nueve años de edad, al principio Lisa piensa que el Padre de Colin es Bono del grupo U2, y la mejor parte, según Lisa, es que es real. Soldado marinero desconocido No es verdaderamente un novio suyo, pero en "Bart the General" hay una escena en la que se acaba la guerra y todos festejan, donde él besa apasionadamente a Lisa (siendo técnicamente el primer beso de Lisa), parodiando las fotografías "Kissing the War Goodbye" de Víctor Jorgensen y "V–J day in Times Square" de Alfred Eisenstaedt. Tras ello, Lisa le da una bofetada, y tampoco vuelve a aparecer en la serie. Edmund Es un chico vampiro que aparece en "Treehouse of horror XXI". Este "novio" es una parodia de Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo que tampoco se vio más. Nick Es un chico que sale en un nuevo capitulo. Lisa lo abandona porque es un mentiroso. Manifestaciones * Subirse y vivir por una temporada en la rama de un árbol, para que no fuese talado. * Secuestrar el cerdo de la barbacoa de Homer. * Convocar la Huelga de Estudiantes después de dimitir como presidenta escolar. * Luchar por los derechos de las serpientes. * Manifestarse con su guitarra en las puertas de la plaza de toros para convencer a la gente que no los vaya a ver. * Manifestarse con su guitarra junto a su padre y los demás trabajadores de la central nuclear en la huelga por el seguro dental. * Difundir el mensaje de que Jebediah Springfield era un pirata. * Dejar de ver la televisión mientras Homer tuviera cable ilegal. Futuro Debería ser notado que en los años específicamente listados abajo son probablemente inconsistentes, dada la general "atemporalidad" de la serie. Así que en otras palabras, las fechas específicas deberían ser tratadas como una aproximación basada en la fecha en que los respectivos episodios fueron estrenados. Además, como estos eventos son avances hacia el futuro desconocido y siempre según la predicción de algún adivino o máquina, estos eventos no tienen por qué ser el futuro "real": * Año 2015 (ocho años en el "futuro"): Descrito en "Futur-Drama". El Profesor Frink muestra, en una máquina que predice el futuro, que Lisa se ha graduado en el instituto dos años antes de lo que le correspondía y que casi pierde, por culpa de Bart, la beca que le permitiría asistir a Yale, una prestigiosa universidad. * Año 2022 (quince años en el "futuro"): Descrito en "Lisa's Wedding". Una adivina en un carnaval de la época medieval le revela a Lisa que se enamorará de un hombre británico que iguala su intelecto, pero que su matrimonio será cancelado debido a que al novio no le agrada la familia Simpson. * Año 2037 (treinta años en el "futuro"): Descrito en "Bart to the Future". Un indio americano revela que Lisa se convertirá en la primera Presidenta heterosexual de los Estados Unidos. Su problema principal en la administración es la gigantesca deuda externa, y los presidentes de los otros países que trataban de matarla. * En Holidays of Future Passed" en la sección de las fotos se muestra que lisa guarda relaciones amorosas con tres mujeres primero con su novia gótica y luego realiza un trío, esto es debido a que experimentó en la universidad, pero luego por alguna razón se casa con Milhouse y concibe a Zi, su hija que parece ser tan inteligente como ella pero tan problemática y embustera como su hermano Bart, lo curioso es que los hijos de Bart son también tan listos y aplicados como Lisa. Influencia cultural En 2001, el personaje de Lisa recibió un premio especial del "Tablero de Directores de Compromiso en Curso" en la entrega de premios Environmental Media. Lisa the Vegetarian, un episodio de la Séptima temporada, ganó un premio Environmental Media por "Mejor Episodio de Comedia en Televisión" y un Premio Génesis por "Mejor Comedia en Televisión, Compromiso con la Sociedad". Lisa fue también incluida en la lista de "Mejores Personajes de Caricatura de Todos los Tiempos" de TV Guide junto a Bart, ocupando el undécimo puesto. En Japón, los encargados de la emisión de la serie descubrieron que podrían modificar el desagrado de los japoneses hacia el programa focalizando la atención en Lisa. Las buenas intenciones de Lisa serían la voz de la razón y de la bondad en su familia y su ciudad, haciendo a la serie más adecuada para el gusto de los ciudadanos. Curiosidades * En el intro de la serie, el saxofón de Lisa tenía otro color. * Es muy inteligente para su edad. Aunque, cuando fue adelantada de grado se le presentaron muchas dificultades y para seguir mostrándose como lista decidió volver al segundo grado donde sus compañeros son menos listos que ella. * En uno de los futuros alternativos se vuelve lesbiana y luego se casa con Milhouse (tal vez no sea cierto). * Helen Lovejoy es la madrina de Lisa. * Estuvo en la universidad y hasta pasó varios exámenes, pero en una temporada posterior tuvo dificultades en el tercer grado. * Es la única de su familia que no tiene una frase oficial. * Es más lista que Martin Prince. * Es tan hermosa como su madre, y varios chicos como Nelson, Milhouse y Ralph se han enamorado de ella. Ella no se considera atractiva porque todo el mundo la llama "nerd" pero muchos chicos piensan que es la chica más sexy de la escuela. * Tenía un desagrado hacia la cantante Lady Gaga, antes de que ésta le ayudara con su baja autoestima. * Es budista y según ella, ésa es la razón por la cual es relajada. Apariciones -Próximamente- Categoría:Personajes vivos